Of Wolves and Miko's
by Lunar Angel
Summary: Kagome had always been different. Mostly because she was a miko, a bit because she was half sayin too. With her half sister in town and looking to spend some quality time together, things have gotten complicated when she follows her to the past. DBZ/INU


Staring up at the miles of stairs and the beautiful shire sitting in top of it she suddenly knew how her sister had managed to stay so skinny with out proper training. Making sure she had a good grip on her stuff she began ascending up the miles of stairs before her. By the time she had finally made it to the top of the stairs she had already started cursing the human race for begin so easily frightened. Had it been up to her she would of flown up, but the last time she had done anything like that they had started screaming youkai. Blowing wisp of her unkempt hair out of her face she banged on the door, hoping that at least someone could hear her, even if it was the stupid cat Buyo.

It wasn't till she heard the locks begin clicked over that she started to feel a bit anxious. How long has it been since she last visited her sister and her sister little brother. How old was he now eight, ten? She started wishing that she had taken the time to tame her wild midnight black hair.

"Serenity?" I grinned and flashed teeth. "Oh my, it's been such a long time. Come in!" She let her self be pulled in by her sister mother. Even though they had the same father and different mother, Yuki always had her call her mama.

"Hiya mama." Dropping her things by the coach she let the smaller woman try to hug the breath out of her.

"You've grown so fast. My dear you become she a beautiful young woman." She gushed. "Look at all those muscles, you father must have trained you hard."

"Nah, dad was easy, it was uncle Vegeta that was hard." She rubbed the back of her head, a gesture not to far off of her fathers.

"Are those fangs?" She exclaimed as she noticed the canine looking indenters. Clamping her hand over her mouth she gave her a sheepish look.

"Yeah, there is an incident that had resulted in me acquiring them. It's a long story and not one I like sharing." Yuki nodded in understanding and sat the girl down in the kitchen.

"Are you hungry or anything?" She bristled about in the kitchen.

"No just thirsty."

"What would you like to drink?"

"Just water if you have it." Yuki smiled and got her a glass of water and set it down before her.

"So what do I owe the visit?" Serenity took a sip of the water while Yuki sat down before her.

"Well since I finished High school and all. I figured now that I don't have any responsibilities for the moment it a perfect chance to visit." Yuki smiled and patted the younger sayins lap.

"How is your father?" Serenity shook her head and sighed.

"You'll never believe it. Some how he was wished to be a child again and is now going around from planet to planet gathering the dragon balls to turn back. He took Pan and Trucks."

"That's right your dad is grandpa now. How is she by the way?"

"A spoiled little brat. She thinks she tuff stuff because she Hercules granddaughter." Serenity grit her teeth at the though. "I can't stand the little spore sometimes but what can I do she my niece so I do love the little Hellion." Yuki laughed and shook her head.

"So tell me where's Kagome, she at school?" Yuki went quiet for a moment as a frown dug deep into her face.

"Well, it all started on your sister 15th birthday." She started and soon enthralled Serenity of the tale of the scared jewel shards and time traveling well. As the next few hours went on Serenity grew a bit worried for her youngest sister. No, that would not do at all. There was no way in hell she going to let her untrained sister go about in all the danger with out some knowledge her heritage and Sayin training.

"Can anyone go through the well or just her?"

"Just her and Inu Yasha." Yuki sighed. Serenity cold blue eyes narrowed at the name. Although mama Yuki did not speak ill of the boy she had already a feeling that he was brash irresponsible and just a bit to hasty in battle. This did not bode well with her, after all what kind of male can protect a woman if he doesn't think of the out come of his actions. He was too much like Goten and that made it even worse. He was too eager to fight, which was not all bad, but at the same time it could be damaging if you rush into battle with out some sort of plan.

"How often does she come back?" Yuki stop to think, to be honest it has been quite some time since she had last seen her daughter.

"To be honest it's hard to tell, but I haven't seen her for quite some time. So hopefully she will be back to stock up on supplies till then." Serenity sat back and looked out the window.

"Alright. When she get back, I'm going to try and go with her, after all it's a perfect chance for us to bond and to maybe get some of dad's training into her." Yuki laughed and stood from her seat.

"Yes that would seem like a perfect idea, but for now how about some dinner. Souta should be home from practice soon and Jii-chan will want to see you as well." Serenity smiled and went to her side.

"Tell you want, how about I cook tonight. I want to try out this new recipe my mom cooked up and see if it turned out." Yuki smiled at the mention of Chichi, although the two of them fell in love with the same man neither one could bring to dislike one another, after all they pretty much got along ever since the day they had found out about one another. With a small smile on her lips Yuki moved away from her second daughter and let her have reign on her kitchen.

2 weeks later…

Serenity was starting to get the feeling that maybe her sister wasn't going to come back anytime soon. It wasn't till she had finally come back with all the supplies she had bought for them from the store did she scent her sister earth flower scent. She nearly dropped all the things she had been carrying and rush to go see her to hug the life out of her. Lucky for Kagome she had more self-restraint then want a normal sayin should. With all her teachers she had managed to pick up something different from each one of them. Vegeta's cold mask of arrogance and indifference, Piccolos patience and mediation, and her fathers love of this world and the child like wonders it held for him. He protected it with his life more then once and died for it more then he needed. After all the earth was more home to him then Planet Vegeta ever was.

Serenity watched as her sister stormed out of the well, throwing her now empty backpack on the porch before embracing her mother and Souta. It wasn't till she saw Yuki face she realized just how long she had been gone. She felt guilty all of the sudden. Had her mother felt and looked like that every time her and her brothers had gone off for training in the mountains or when earth was at war. Making a metal note that then next time she saw her mother to tell her that she was love and appreciated.

Shaking the sad thoughts from her mind she watched and listen to her sister rumbled on about Inu Yasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. As she listened to her sister she suddenly felt envious of her. After all she had friends that rivaled the ties of family. Yes, she had her family but she wished for own friends like Kagome had. Then realizing the stupid thought it was and shook out of her mind as she tapped her sister's shoulder and watch the surprised of the look on her face took on.

"Hiya Shorty." Serenity greeted as Kagome squealed and wrapped her arms around her sister.

"Oh my god! What are you doing here? When did you get here? How long are you staying?" To tell the truth I was bit surprised she hadn't needed to take a breath for all of that.

"Whoa, slow down. Geez, take a breath and give me a minute to answer you spaz-zo." I could hardly refrain from teasing her, after all how can you reframe teasing any of your siblings.

"Sorry. I haven't seen you ever since you and dad started your training."

"It's ok, I missed you too." I tossed my things over my shoulder and started to head inside.

"Hey what's with all the stuff?"

"I bought it for the feudal Era, you need some sort of training and since you can't take off long enough for me to teach you anything, I'm going with you." Kagome stood there shocked with her mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"I don't know if you can pass through the well."

"The only thing we can do is try and if that doesn't work I have other methods of time travel." Kagome regained her sense and followed her family in doors. The only thing I could tell was she was having mixed feeling about me going with her.

"What's on your mind? I know something isn't sitting with you right so just tell now before it becomes a problem."

"It's just that… well…"

"Spill it."

"I never told any one of them of you." I had stop dead in my tracks on that. I looked over to mama. She had given Kagome a disappointed look.

"Do they know about Souta?"

"Yeah." I didn't know what to feel. I had gone numb but I was suddenly aware of my own heartbeat.

"Why? Are you embarrassed of me?"

"No, it isn't that. I could never be embarrassed of you."

"Then what?" I had resisted the urge to growl. It hurt to repress something that was so much a part of my nature.

"I just thought that after you started training with dad you would never come back. So I didn't say anything." I frowned at her.

"What would make you think something like that?" She didn't say anything. Just staring down at her shoes. I wasn't going to let her off that easy. "Well?"

"I thought like dad, you wouldn't come around much more." I winced at the comment. I guess she had a right to feel that way, after all he pretty much stop coming around once he started my training. I knew that he sent money whenever he could, but I guess that doesn't make up much for the lack of a father figure. I frowned at her, not really sure what to say. I looked at momma Yuki. She was giving her daughter a sympathetic glance. I sighed and pulled her into a hug.

"Look, I know dad hasn't been around much. Too tell the truth I'm the only child that's had dad around most of their childhood. Either way you're still my only sister, how can I not want to come see you. I can't explain why dad hasn't been around, that's not my place to explain. However I will tell you this, dad loves you. He may not be around to tell you or show you but he does." She nodded in my embrace. I smelled salt in the air and frowned. "Aw man, don't tell me I made you cry." She pushed me away slapping my arm.

"Your such a jerk." I laughed and kissed her head.

"That maybe but your still a cry baby. Come on, I want to hear more about what took you so long to come back home." She smiled up at me as she wiped her tears. I made another note to have dad come talk to her and not pussy out. Strongest fighter in the world but have him have to face a woman and actually have him talk levelly with her on a emotional level and he wimps out faster then a five year old kid facing the monster in the closet.

Kagome sighed no where near ready owning up to her friends and confessing she had a half sister who just so happens to be no where near begin human. What little human blood my mother passed to me was killed when I was infected with lycanthrope. You think with being part Sidhe would cancel out the lycanthrope. She didn't know yet, but then again I wasn't planning on telling her anytime soon.

I had already made sure we had all our things packed and ready, didn't want to make any unneeded second trips back for something we may of forgotten. My sister stood there in front of the well with her backpack over shoulder staring at it as if would eat her alive. I adjust my own pack on my shoulder, not as big as her seeing as most of my things were in capsules. I don't understand why she wore her school uniform after all it did inspired many men's lustful fantasies. She even had the gull to pick at my choice of clothes. It was just my black baggy training pants and white tank top with a black sleeveless jacket, then again maybe because the pants started at my hip while the jacket just stop above my navel. I put my hand on her shoulder. She jumped, I would of laughed it wasn't so sad.

"Come on, it'll be ok. I'm sure they'll understand." She looked at with those big doe eyes. I pulled her under my shoulder. Ruffling her hair before letting her go. "Ok, it's now or never." Her took my hand and step over the edge, pulling me with her. The well glowed with ancient magick, swirling and pulling us over to the other side of time. Our feet touch the ground to a clear sky and a sweet smelling forest. The air was cleaner, untouched by pollution and toxic chemicals that brought us closer to destroying out home. I swept her off her feet, jumping out of the well. The sight before me was breath taking. I lived in a forest all my life and it was nowhere close to this being beautiful. There earth was so fresh and new. My hand of power was the earth and elements it self. I felt the earth sigh and call out to me, the tree nearly reaching out to me, it almost felt like I was at home at last.

"Oh Kagome, no wonder why you stay here so much. This place is absolutely new with freshness." I could spin and roll in the ground. I knew my beast wanted to. To explore every scent and enjoy the sweet smelling air.

"Kagome!" We faced the shout as an orange ball of fluff flew straight into her embrace. 'Shippo' My mind provided. He spoke at hundred miles an hour it was an endearing sight.

"Shippo, you little runt get back here." That was Inu Yasha if I guessed correctly, it was him. I was a little thrown off at the sight of him. I wasn't prepared for the flaming aura that surrounded him. "Kagome?"

"Who are you?" Shippo had asked.

"Oh, I'd like you guys to met my sister. Serenity, this is Shippo and Inu Yasha. Guys this is my sister Serenity."

He stopped before us looking back and forth between us. Comparing us not doubt. I was taller then my sister, five nine while she was five six. Her hair was ebony black while mine was midnight black with streaks of sliver bangs that I used to frame my face. She wore it lose, while for now my wavy mass was in a ponytail. Her eyes were doe eyed brown while mine were tri colored to my Sidhe blood. The outer rim black containing swirls of cornflower blue and sliver. Her skin was a soft tan, mine was a natural pale one that did not tan from the sun. Kagome did have a bigger chest, she was more a D while I was a large C but I was close to her. Our builds were different as well. She was skinny as it was but no really muscle other then her legs. Myself I was taunt with it, I wasn't bulky but I was lean. My Sidhe blood would never allow me to be thick with muscle. I was sadden that I would never carry a define six pack, only a faint outline. Just as well though. I smirked, crossing my arms and circling him like a shark.

I looked him up and down. He looked to have a normal build much like my brothers. His hair was a white with a bit of a gray hue to it. He glared at me when I finished circling him.

"So you're the famous Inu Yasha that my sister and mama Yuki never stop talking about."

"Yea, what's it to you?"

"From what they talked of you I expected you to be… taller." I finished. True he was taller then me but still I expect more of a brasher looking man, he was more a boy if anything else. He still had a lot of maturing to do. If my sister wasn't so in love with him, I'd be tempted to see just how mature he was. Of course I wasn't going try.

"Really, well we haven't heard anything about you."

"So my sister informs me." He sniffed the air around me. My eye twitched, I wasn't use to begin full out scented before. Even my pack member knew before to come up to me and sniff my privates. He took an interested face before he 'fehed' and turned his back on us.

"Come on, we have a lot of ground to cover." I turned to my sister and raised a brow at her. She just shrugged and followed him. I said nothing as I followed her follow him. As far as I could see she was consider alpha female while Inu Yasha thought himself alpha. In Inu's head maybe but I could already tell that someone else was alpha male and it wasn't him, Kagome was allowed the title for now, but just until a more suitable female came about. How did I know? Scents, Inu Yasha carried the scent of an Omega. Who ever the alpha male was would make him self known once he got whiff of my scent. I emitted Alpha Female stats, after all I was alpha in my pack. I was not the submissive type and I never would be, at least not easily.


End file.
